


maybe soulmates

by pqrker (orphan_account)



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake Pine, GTA AU, M/M, fake pine 7, mimi n jamie are mentioned so im not tagging them, stevker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pqrker
Summary: I ABANDONED MY BOYS BUT HERE THEY ARE AGAIN





	maybe soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this really fast cause i had an idea and just went with it, so if i made any mistakes i'm sorry sksjjs

-  
soulmates. a cliche everyone knows and loves. 

steven on the other hand hated them. the mind boggling fact that the universe had two people that were meant to be together on earth at the same time, that was insane to him. he knew people who had found their soulmates. i mean, it had kind of brought their crew together in a way.

introducing cib to james. their bond was immediate and the connection was clear. as they moved to their first building, steven felt even more alone. 

mimi and jamie. they were so goddamn good together that everyone knew it was meant to be.

despite ‘ruling’ over different parts of the city, autumn had even gone through a romeo and juliet type situation to be with bruce.

and that left steven. alone. by now he was used to it. leading the crew was his soulmate as mimi had put it ever so eloquently. 

tonight was his patrol night of the building. the dreaded night autumn usually took since that girl never sleeps anyways. he sat on one of the cheap beach chairs on their roof and look out across the city. he couldn’t see far, but what he could see was beautiful. 

he snapped out of his daze when he heard a banging of sorts come from the alley below. he leaned down, and saw a silhouette moving around. 

he sighed and headed down the stairs, grabbing a baseball bat kept by the door. he turned the corner, shrinking into the shadows. he squinted as he tried to pick out any features on the person in front of him.

“please don’t use that.” the voice was masculine. it was timid, almost shy.

“i won’t as long as you tell me what the fuck you’re doing in this alley.”

“i- i don’t want any trouble. i don’t have anywhere to stay and i thought i’d be able to stay here.” the voice revealed itself by stepping into the light. a man, a little shorter than steven stepped out. his face had several bloody scratches and his hands were caked in dirt.

“holy shit dude what happened to you?”

“many near death experiences.” he chuckled quietly. “i’m parker by the way.”

“steven. you ever been in a crew before?”

“not exactly.”

“know how to handle a weapon?”

“i’m good with computers and cars if that’s anything.”

“how about you’d like a permanent place to stay?”

“i don’t need your pity dude. i’m fine out here.” parker rubbed his neck and looked at his feet.

“at least let me clean you up. you need it.”

“fine.”  
\-   
steven led parker inside, trying to be quiet. he heard parker gasp as he saw the expanse of the warehouse. he sat him down on a couch before grabbing a first aid kit from the kitchen.

“this isn’t like an elaborate serial killer plan or something right?” 

“no. definitely not.”

“i really hope you’re telling the truth.” both of them laughed. steven took a wet paper towel he had grabbed and wiped parker’s face gently. he got most of the dirt and blood off, and began cleaning each cut. parker winced with each wipe, but remained still through out the endeavor.

“much better.” steven smiled, and parker smiled right back. “still want to leave, or-“

“i think i’ll stay for tonight.”

“i’ll stay out here with you, so that if anyone wakes up they won’t shoot you.”

“yeah i’d prefer if they didn’t.” parker’s grin made steven feel almost- warm. like the cold inside of him was melting. he brushed it off quickly, he had just met the guy. he wasn’t soulmates with him. 

but why would he have let him into the warehouse? why would he have acted like he was so good at medicine for him? why was he staying with him all night long on a small couch?  
-  
steven hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep when he heard loud speech. he groggily sat up, feeling parker pressing into him. 

“dude who the fuck is that?” james stared questioningly at steven, with cib at his side.

“this is parker.”

“why exactly is he here and sleeping next to you?” james was close to laughing, steven could tell.

“i found him outside super beat up, so i brought him in. he’s good with cars and computers, so he might join the crew.”

“we can’t just take people in off the streets dude!”

“that’s literally what we did with you dumb ass.”

james rolled his eyes and stalked off to the kitchen. cib laughed and ran after him.

steven glanced at parker. he was a fucking deep sleeper, being able to sleep through the two loudest people steven knew. he would admit, parker was cute without all the dirt on his face. 

maybe, just maybe, steven wouldn’t feel so alone anymore.  
-

**Author's Note:**

> i might,, continue this possibly cause i love writing fluffy stevker


End file.
